


Long Red Hair & Blue/Green Eyes

by starsofjupiter



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Haiku, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Past Abuse, Poetry, haiku poetry, i wrote this instead of doing homework, very slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsofjupiter/pseuds/starsofjupiter
Summary: I re-wrote Markus' part of the story in poetry. Its very romantic with North.
Relationships: Markus/North (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 3





	Long Red Hair & Blue/Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Haiku is a Japanese style poem that has 5 syllables on the first line, 7 syllables on the second line, and a repeating 5 syllables on the last line. It usually never rhymes.   
> I'm a total sucker for North/Markus so I wrote this on impulse.  
> Hope you enjoy :)

Wonderful woman.

With light skin and long red hair.

By the name of North.

Haunted by demons,

That comes from her tragic past.

She has lived through hell.

She knows she has flaws.

But there’s no one to guide her.

Poor girl. All alone. 

Until that one day,

When the man with blue and green

Eyes came to her home.

He wanted freedom,

For her and all her people.

He wanted to fight.

She didn’t trust him.

Although he did nothing wrong.

He was kind to her.

But she was wary.

She knew the way the world was.

It was a bad place.

He didn’t give up.

He made a plan to help them.

So North had helped him.

They stole from humans.

They freed more of their people.

They didn’t get caught.

North didn’t know why,

But she found herself liking

Their new peace leader.

Again she followed

Him on a mission to speak

Out against humans.

It was a success.

But one of them, left behind.

Unable to jump.

It was a sad say.

One of losses and mourning,

For their fallen friend.

Though they were all hurt,

Their leader didn’t give up.

He planned something else.

Of course North followed.

She was able to trust him.

She had faith in him.

Together the helped,

More of their people escape.

Until an attack.

The humans found them.

“ _ Slaughtered us like animals.” _

People wanted revenge.

He’s a pacifist.

He said,  _ “An eye for an eye _

_ Makes the whole world blind.” _

She thought she’d be mad,

For not getting her revenge.

Turns out, she wasn’t.

North had found herself

Taken aback by her mind.

What she was feeling.

North adored Markus

He was able to help her.

Healing from the past.

They met on the roof.

Which was where they interfaced.

And the truth came out.

When North pulled away,

They both ended up in tears.

It was mutual.

They loved each other.

Agreeing to be lovers,

Their hearts filled with pride.

But the yin and yang

Of the world, made its balance.

They kept up the fight.

Lead a peaceful march,

Through the streets of Detroit.

Hoping for the best.

But they got the worst.

Their people were killed. Shot dead.

They had to retreat.

Back at Jericho,

They hid in recovery.

Although not for long.

They were preparing.

All making plans together.

One by one left.

North, Markus, alone.

They told each other of love.

True intimacy.

A tender moment.

Between two souls deep in love.

Sharing a sweet kiss.

They were both in love,

Holding their lips together.

Peeling their skin back.

While it was sweet, it 

Sadly had to end early.

A threat had approached.

It had happened when,

A lost man came to them.

By the name of Connor.

He was still blinded.

Human’s manipulation.

Markus had helped him.

He opened his eyes.

And then spoke of a warning.

A dangerous one.

There were bombs above.

Falling from the sky like rain.

Invading their space.

Evacuate now!

Everyone ran to safety.

There’s nowhere to hide.

They barely survived.

Hundreds of their people. Killed.

It’s a massacre.

Heart broken androids.

Completely lost and alone.

Hiding in a church.

Everyone, depressed.

They had lost all of their hope.

Drowning in despair.

Then Markus spoke up.

He was truly an angel.

rA9 himself.

Hope, motivation.

This is what Markus spoke of.

Leading them once more.

Towards revolution.

Hundreds of deviants march.

Freedom for androids.

Battle fought. Lives gone.

Things were looking dark for them.

They knew they had lost.

It was all over,

They thought before Connor came,

With reinforcements.

A long story short,

Markus had won their freedom.

All androids were safe.

And Markus and North,

Were able to love freely,

Along the humans.

North was still healing

From the trauma she’d gone through.

But Markus had helped.

She was no longer

Violent. She understood now.

All thanks to Markus.

Now the two of them,

Standing in their lover’s embrace.

A perfect ending.

**Author's Note:**

> *androids retracting their skin is a sign of affection and intimacy   
> thank you for reading <3


End file.
